Photographer's Dream
by moonprincess1026
Summary: Alternate reality, Usagi is 18 and is looking for an apartment, but she needs to get enough money for the down payment. The perfect opportunity comes along but will she be able to handle the irresistible chemistry between her and Mamoru.


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters do not belong to me

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters do not belong to me!!

Summary: Alternate reality, Usagi and Mamoru have known each other for three years but have bickered since meeting. Usagi is 18 and is looking for an apartment, but she needs to get enough money for the down payment. The perfect opportunity comes along but will she be able to handle the irresistible chemistry between her and Mamoru.

**Warning: This contains sexual situations!! Do not read if you are under 18!!**

Photographer's Dream

Usagi was walking down the street on her way to the arcade to meet the girls. They were going to brainstorm to try to figure out how she could get the down payment for an apartment she was looking at. She had finally found the perfect apartment at a really good price but the down payment was the first and last month's rent and she only had half. She needed to find a way to get that money this week. She looked down at her watch and realized that she was going to be late as always. She ran the rest of the way to the arcade and saw the girls in their usual booth. She briefly noticed that Mamoru was at the counter as usual; although he was talking to a man she had never seen before.

Shaking her head, she put all thoughts of Mamoru to the back of her mind and headed towards the girls. "Hey girls!" She said. "Hey Usagi!" They all said. "Alright let's get down to business! Have you guys figured out any ways to get 600 by Saturday?" The girls looked at her sadly and shook their heads. "I asked at the restaurant and they don't have any positions open." Makoto said. "Yeah and I looked around for any short term or one time jobs that you could do and couldn't find anything." Rei added. "I had thought about possibly wagering the saved amount in an event or contest, but the probabilities of a favorable outcome were very erratic." Usagi and the rest of the girls just looked at Ami in slight confusion. "I was talking about gambling but it's too risky." "Oohh!" "Aww, what am I going to do? If I can't get the money by Saturday I'll lose the apartment!" Usagi said. "I'm going to go order a milkshake. I can't think on an empty stomach! I'll be right back." This said Usagi walked up to the counter.

"Thanks so much, Jeremy, you always get me the best shoots." Mamoru said to the man on his left. "No problem, Mamoru you're a favorite with all the photographers so you're an easy sell. Now all I have to do is cast the female model tomorrow and we can do the shoot on Thursday." Jeremy said. "Perfect, I don't have class on Thursday." Right as Mamoru said this, he felt the familiar warmth in his body every time Usagi was near. He turned right as she reached the counter and ordered her usual milkshake from Motoki. He momentarily forgot about Jeremy as he began their daily argument. "Hey Odango, I didn't know you were here, I didn't hear a crash or your usual shriek." "Mamoru-baka how many times do I have to tell you my name is USAGI?! Or is that too much for your pea – brain to comprehend?" She said this as she ignored the rush of warmth that went straight through her every time he was close to her. "Wow, you actually know what comprehend means?" Unconsciously invading each other's personal space Usagi replied; "Oohh, you are sooo impossible. What is your damage?"

Meanwhile, Jeremy had been watching the exchange and couldn't help but see the incredible chemistry between them. They complimented each other perfectly, his dark looks to her bright beauty. His business mind started going on overdrive. She would be perfect for the photo shoot, Usagi and Mamoru together would be any photographers dream. He had to get her to for the shoot. He interrupted their bickering to ask Mamoru; "Who is this beautiful creature Mamoru and why have you been hiding her?" Mamoru turned to him with a wary look on his face. He bit down the small spurt of jealousy his words caused. Remembering his manners, and that Jeremy had a girlfriend that he was gaga over, he quickly said; "Lee Jeremy meet Tsukino Usagi a.k.a. Odango." Jeremy stepped forward to shake hands with Usagi. "Pleasure to meet you Tsukino-san." Usagi slowly shook hands with him and replied; "Call me Usagi please, it's nice to meet you too Lee-san." Jeremy just smiled at her and said; "I'll only call you Usagi if you call me Jeremy." Motoki returned with Usagi's milkshake, and Usagi turned to Mamoru and Jeremy saying; "Well, never a pleasure Mamoru-baka, and once again nice meeting you Jeremy."

"WAIT!" Mamoru had been about to retort with another insult when Jeremy shocked both him and Usagi with his shout. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but I wanted to ask you something." Usagi smiled and responded; "That's ok, what was it you wanted to ask me?" "I just wanted to know if you had ever modeled before." Mamoru who had gone back to drinking his coffee nearly choked on his sip as he realized what Jeremy was trying to do. "Jeez Mamoru-baka, what's wrong with you?" She was patting his back hard. He missed the look of concern she threw him because he had turned to Jeremy. "I hope you are not asking what I think you're asking." At this point Usagi was just really confused and continued watching the scene in front of her. "Come on, Mamoru she's perfect for the shoot. The photographer would kill for the chemistry between you two." As Mamoru was trying to rack his brain trying to think of a way to get Jeremy to forget about Usagi for the photo shoot, Usagi who had caught the words "shoot and photographer" pounced and quickly asked Jeremy what he was talking about.

"I'm a model casting agent, I have a shoot on Thursday that you would be perfect for." Usagi blushed slightly and asked him; "Really?! You think I could be a model?" "Yes, I think you would be the perfect model for this shoot. You would be well compensated and be able to keep all the clothes from the shoot." Usagi who was still reeling suddenly focused on that last sentence. "Compensated, I would be getting paid? Forgive me for asking but how much would I be paid?" Jeremy smiled; "The contract would be for 800 and the clothes for the shoot." _"This is PERFECT! I would be able to put the down payment on my apartment, have some extra money, and get free clothes while I'm at it!!" _Usagi thought as she looked up at Jeremy. She was about to go ahead and tell him that she would do it, when Mamoru stepped forward. "Come on, Jeremy she doesn't have any modeling experience, and she's a major klutz." Usagi looked up at him, seething and hissed out; "No one was asking you Mamoru!" She looked back to Jeremy and smiled sweetly saying; "If you're offering the job Jeremy, well then I accept." Jeremy grinned and shook hands with her saying; "Great! The shoot is going to be Thursday morning at ten o'clock sharp; it's going to be in the Laguna Suite in the Tokyo Grand Hotel. I'm going to go now and call the photographer and cancel the casting call tomorrow. See you both Thursday morning." With that he hurried out of the arcade before she could change her mind.

"BOTH?!" Usagi squeaked out. She turned to Mamoru who had leaned back against the counter and was sipping his coffee once again. She hated how he could recover his calm and cold demeanor so quickly. Mamoru just looked at her lazily as he told her; "I'm the other model for the photo shoot, that's what Jeremy came here to talk to me about." Usagi's jaw dropped as she thought; _"I never knew he was a model! I mean yeah he's drop dead gorgeous, so it makes sense, but..."_ Her train of thought was cut off as Mamoru finished his coffee dropped some money on the counter and stepped forward. He reached up and cupped her jaw gently, ignoring the shock of electricity touching her sent through him, slowly closing her mouth as he bent down to whisper in her ear; "See you on Thursday Odango." His breath wafting across her ear sent shivers down her spine; he straightened and quickly walked out the door and around the corner. Usagi shook off her shock quickly and walked back to the booth where the girls were to tell them the good news.

Thursday morning came sooner than either Mamoru or Usagi thought. Mamoru trying to steel himself, knowing that he was going to be with Usagi for a few hours and he had no doubt that she was going to be forced into his arms for the photos which he knew was going to be both heaven and hell for him. Usagi was just excited for her first photo shoot even if Mamoru was going to be there, she had no idea what the shoot was going to entail but was willing to deal with him to be able to get the money for her apartment. Usagi made sure that she got up on time and once she was ready raced over to the Tokyo Grand Hotel. She turned the corner to the hotel and crashed into a hard wall of masculine flesh as she knocked both her and the poor unsuspecting soul to the floor. She immediately started apologizing but as she looked down into Mamoru's amused eyes she stopped abruptly. "Lovely way to start this day, eh Odango?" "God, you are so aggravating!" With that she leapt off of him and stalked up the entrance to the hotel. Mamoru just stood up brushed himself off and followed her smiling. She was wearing a pretty light pink sleeveless sundress, and she looked incredible. He had worn a nice pair of jeans with a black polo.

They reached the suite at the same time and were greeted by Jeremy's smiling face. "Mamoru! Usagi! Good morning! You're just on time, the photographer is inside and the stylist is waiting on both of you. Just sign these contracts for me and I'll be back in a few hours with your checks!" With that he handed them their contracts, had them sign them and walked out of the suite with a quick good-bye and an enthusiastic, "Have fun!" Usagi turned to Mamoru and asked; "Is he always like that?" Laughing Mamoru just responded with; "Yep, as long as I've known him." "How long have you known him?" "Six years now, he cast me in my first shoot when I was 18." "Wow." Usagi looked up at him and their eyes met, she looked away first and said; "Well I guess we should go in now." Mamoru just looked from her to the open door and replied; "Yeah, we probably should."

As soon as they walked through the doors they saw that they had set up two dressing areas and there was a huge green screen in the middle of the room with some cloth in front of it and all the camera equipment in front of it. The stylist and photographer both stepped forward to introduce themselves. "Hey you two, my name is Clarissa, I'll be your stylist today, and I've set up all the outfits that I want you to wear in your dressing areas they are numbered so that you know which ones to wear for each shot." All this was said in one breath as she turned to the photographer. "Hello Usagi, Mamoru. My name is Charlotte and I'll be shooting you today. Just relax and have fun today; I take my best pictures when my models are truly enjoying themselves." Usagi and Mamoru smiled at them both and then went their separate ways to their respective dressing areas.

Usagi went to her dressing area and put on her first outfit it was a baby blue peasant top with a pair of dark blue jeans. _"I can't believe I get to keep these clothes this is awesome!" _Clarissa came over and told her to sit in front of the mirror. "I'm just going to change you hairstyle for this first shoot." Clarissa quickly undid Usagi's buns and redid her hair in a simple but elegant French braid that ran down the length of her back. She then did Usagi's make-up using natural undertones to bring out her eyes and enhance her natural beauty. When she was finally ready she stepped out and almost stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight of Mamoru in front of her. She had never seen him look as good as he did right then, he was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, his hair ruffled just so that he looked irresistible. Their outfits complimented each other, and it was then that she suddenly realized that they were going to be taking the pictures _together_. She had been so caught up in how lucky she had been to be able to get this shoot and get the money for her apartment that she hadn't stopped to think about Mamoru being there and if they were going to take couple shots. It was too late to back out now though and she had to do this if she wanted that apartment.

Mamoru was mesmerized by the vision in front of him. She looked gorgeous, and without her odangos she looked older, more sophisticated. _"How am I going to make it through this shoot with her looking like that? Be strong Mamoru you're a professional you can handle this."_ They walked towards the screen and turned towards Charlotte. "So how do you want us?" Mamoru asked when he saw the slightly lost look on Usagi's face. Charlotte didn't look up from her camera as she said; "I want you guys to act as if you're in love but hiding it from each other." Both Mamoru and Usagi froze stealing glances at each other while both thinking that it wouldn't be too hard to act like that seeing how it was what they were living. "Stand next to each other and Mamoru, I want you to look away from her. Usagi I want you to stare longingly up at him." They took up their positions and Usagi had no problems staring longingly up at Mamoru especially with him looking so good and the fact was that she was kinda used to staring at him like this when he wasn't looking. "Perfect, hold that pose." They held still as they heard the shutter opening and closing as Charlotte took multiple shots trying to get the perfect frame. "Alright, now I want you to do the opposite now, Mamoru staring at Usagi as she looks away." They did as they were told, Mamoru unable to hide the longing look in his eyes as he stared at Usagi. The camera clicking was all that was heard in the room. "Alright, I need you to go change into your second outfits."

When they came back out Usagi was dressed in black leggings, a long yellow halter top and yellow stilettos; her hair had been pulled back to create a high long ponytail. Mamoru was dressed in khaki slacks and a black dress shirt. "Ok for these shots I want you to give me playfulness, the characters from before have realized that there is an obvious attraction between them." Charlotte said as she got her camera ready. Usagi and Mamoru just stared at each other for a minute trying to figure out what to do. As if they had reached a mutual decision they both stepped forward, when they were almost face to face Usagi tripped on a piece of cloth on the floor and fell forward. Mamoru reached out to catch her on reflex and ended up turning her so that she fell into his arms with their faces inches apart and him leaning over her as she was slanted in mid air his arms the only things holding her up. Her arms were around his neck as his were wrapped around her lower back and shoulders. They were staring into each other's eyes as shockwaves went through their bodies from the physical contact. "PERFECT!" The moment was broken abruptly by Charlotte's exclamation. "You guys are a godsend! Now go change into the final outfits." Mamoru straightened and steadied Usagi before they broke all contact and went to change.

The final outfits were formal wear, Usagi was in a black evening dress that shimmered with every movement, and it was strapless with a plunging back. They had redone her hair in an elaborate coif that left only thick curls that fell mid-back that seemed to move in an exotic peek a boo game with every move that she made. Mamoru came out dressed in a nicely cut black tux. They had played with his hair until it ruffled sexily and fell just right over his eyes. They were enraptured with each other, and Charlotte seeing this decided to just let this run its course and only give direction if needed. The world around them seemed to just fade away as they continued to stare at each other. Almost as if pulled by an imaginary thread they started walked towards each other. When they stood face to face, staring into each other's eyes. Mamoru couldn't help but raise his hands to her shoulders; he couldn't not touch her. Usagi's arms slipped around his neck, just as his slid down and around her arms to wrap around her slim waist. He pulled her to him so that the front of their bodies brushed then fused together. He began to lower his head towards hers slowly closing the gap between their faces. Their eyes were half lidded when the words; "Pure magic!" broke through their trance and brought them back to reality. They broke apart quickly, and looked away from each other.

Charlotte, who was beyond thrilled with how the shoot turned out, felt a little bad for ruining their moment but at the same time she couldn't have them making out in the middle of her set-up. She stepped forward and said; "Ok, that's a wrap you can go change back into your regular clothes." Usagi and Mamoru just stared at her for a few seconds before they both stepped away to change.

As soon as they had finished changing they came back out to see Charlotte waiting for them. "Thank you both so much, I think this will be my best lay out yet. Clarissa is preparing the garment bags for you, they will be sent to your homes, so that you don't have to carry them. Jeremy has your checks and he said to call him as soon as you were finished here. It was wonderful meeting you both and once again thanks so much." "No, thank you for the opportunity, besides it was fun." Usagi replied. "Yes, this has been the best shoot I've done as well." Mamoru said. Usagi shot him a shy glance but he had already looked away. Clarissa came out then, and they all said their good-byes. Just as they were walking out of the suite Jeremy called Mamoru's cell phone. "Hey Jeremy, I was about to call you, we just got out of the shoot." "Awesome, great timing. Listen, can you see if Usagi can come with you to your apartment real quick to pick up her check? I'm already in the area, and it would really help me out, killing two birds with one stone so to speak." "Hold on, I'll ask her." Mamoru turned to Usagi and asked if she didn't mind. "No, that's fine if it's easier for him." Usagi said. "She said it was fine, Jeremy." "Perfect, so I'll meet you at your apartment in 20 minutes." "Sounds good, see you there." With that Mamoru turned to Usagi and told her; "My apartment is about ten minutes away Jeremy is going to meet us there." "Ok, let's go then." They started walking to his apartment in silence. Both still thinking about the shoot and their almost kiss. Neither wanting to admit their attraction fearing that it was all pretend, or that they had just been caught up in the moment.

Ten minutes later they reached Mamoru's apartment building. They went inside and up the old elevator to his apartment. Mamoru opened the door for Usagi and allowed her to enter first. As soon as Usagi entered she immediately noticed how clean, and well, plain his apartment was. She walked in a bit further and stood in the living room. "You can have a seat if you want, Jeremy should be here any minute." Usagi turned to him and thanked him softly, as she sat down on the corner of his couch. Mamoru sat down on the other side. They passed a couple minutes in silence before Mamoru softly said; "Usagi, I really did mean what I told Charlotte about that being the best shoot I've done." She looked at him shocked, both from the comment and him actually saying her name, for a moment making eye contact before, she replied; "And I really did mean it when I said that it was a lot of fun Mamoru." They were unconsciously moving closer to each other as they sustained eye contact. When they were right next to each other Mamoru gently raised his hand to her face. He cupped her cheek and she leaned her face against his hand still looking into his eyes. The gap between their faces was slowing closing, they could feel each other's breath on their lips, their eye lids fell and their lips were about to touch when loud knocking drew them apart. Mamoru let out a sigh before he got up to open the door for Jeremy.

Meanwhile, Usagi was reeling and her mind suddenly focused and screamed at her; _"What were you thinking?! This is Mamoru-baka, he hates you! You can't kiss him, if he finds out how you really feel about him, he'll use it against you and never let you live it down!"_ Usagi stood up from the couch to greet Jeremy. "Charlotte called me and told me that you two were fantastic!" Usagi blushed slightly, and shyly said; "Thank you, she made it really easy for us." Suddenly Usagi had a real urge to use the restroom and asked Mamoru if she could use his. "Of course, it's the first door on your right." She excused herself and quickly walked down the hallway. A beeping noise brought Mamoru's attention back to Jeremy. "I just got a text message from my girlfriend, that's why I asked to come here, she lives nearby and I'm headed there now. Will you say good-bye to Usagi for me and give her her check?" "Of course man, go have fun and tell Sonia I said hi." "Will do Mamoru, I'll talk to you soon." With this Jeremy left the apartment. Mamoru was brought back to the heated seconds before Jeremy had entered. _"She wanted that kiss just as much as I did; she has to be attracted to me. Well there's only one way to find out; I just have to wait until she comes back out here."_

Usagi had finished in the bathroom and was washing her hands. _"I'm just going to get my check and get out of here; if I stay any longer I might fall right into his hands again." _Her heart argued; _"He couldn't have faked the emotion you saw in his eyes!" _Her mind rebutted with; _"You were projecting your emotions, you are going to get caught and risk getting your heart broken when he doesn't feel the same." _She walked back out to the living room and immediately felt Mamoru's eyes on her. She then noticed that Jeremy wasn't there. "Where did Jeremy go?" "He had to go meet up with his girlfriend, he left your check." Mamoru responded. _"Why isn't she looking at me?"_ Mamoru thought. "Oh cool. I'm just going to grab my check and go. I'll see you around Mamoru-baka." She walked around the couch to the table to grab the check. _"She's going to bolt! I don't think so, I know she felt something today, and I'm not going to let her leave until she admits it." _"So we're back to baka then?" Usagi turned to find Mamoru right behind her. _"What is he doing? I have to get out of here." _Usagi looked up at him and said; "You'll always be Mamoru-baka to me, just like I'll always be Odango to you. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to go." She went to walk past him when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, she fought the shiver that went through her when he pulled her to him her back flush against his chest.

He bent over her shoulder to whisper in her ear; "What's the rush, Odango?" She went still, knowing that she wouldn't be able to break his grip. "What are you doing baka? Let me go!" Mamoru just bent his head to nuzzle her neck. This time she couldn't fight it as a shiver went straight through her, Mamoru grinned as he felt it. "Now why would I want to do that?" Usagi was reeling with all the sensations his breath on her skin was sending through her body. "Baka, stop playing around! Let me go!" She tried to struggle against his hold. Suddenly his mouth was at her ear; "Why do you keep fighting this?" He abruptly spun her in his embrace so that they were face to face, staring into each other's eyes. "I know you felt something today, why are you trying to run away?" He said passionately. "Why are you pushing this? It's not like you really care! You're just trying to find a new way to make fun of me." Usagi hissed out. She watched as different emotions flew across his eyes; shock, shame, anger, concern and then something she couldn't quite put a name to. "Trust me, I care, and I'm not trying to find a new way to make fun of you, I like my usual reasons for teasing you." The last part added with his trademark quirky smile. Then he turned serious as he said; "Usagi, please, I need to know if you feel anything for me." Usagi just looked up at him frustrated and asked; "Why? Why do you need to know?" Mamoru finally couldn't take it and blurted out; "Because I love you! God, I've been in love with you for four damn years and I was convinced that you hated me and that I had no possible chance with you and then today happened!" Usagi went completely still, reeling from shock, and then she went into denial. "No! You can't be in love with me! You hate me!" Mamoru looked down at her and simply said; "Really? If I hate you so much why would I do this?" With that said he bent his head quickly and crashed his lips over hers.

Usagi just stood there for a moment, not really believing that Mamoru was kissing her, before she couldn't help but respond to the passionate kiss. Her eyes closed and she gave herself up to his embrace. Mamoru softened the kiss into one less brutal as soon as he felt her responding. He drew her even closer to him trying to feel every inch of her against him. Usagi responded by slowly bringing her arms over his chest to wrap around his neck. He shivered when he felt her fingers playing with the hair at his nape. He tilted his head slightly to better angle the kiss. They stood there kissing until the need for air became urgent. They broke apart breathing rapidly, and just looked into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. Neither made a move to break their tight hold on the other. Usagi was the one to finally break the silence with; "Do you really love me? This isn't just a cruel joke, because I really couldn't handle it if it is." Mamoru looked down at her tenderly before responding; "No, this isn't a joke. I've been in love with you since I first met you and looked into your beautiful eyes. I didn't know how to deal with all the emotions you brought to life in me, so I teased you to push you away. But no matter how much I tried to deny my feelings, I couldn't help but fall for you. By the time I realized how much I loved you, I was sure that you hated me, and that it was too late." Usagi's eyes lit up with happiness. "Oh Mamo-chan, I love you too! It feels like I've been in love with you forever. I always thought you hated me." Mamoru beamed at the intimate name she gave him and was bursting with joy at her confession. "Never! I never hated you. I love you so much, Usako." Blushing beautifully at his pet name Usagi said; "I love you too."

Mamoru looked deep into her eyes before he bent his head to give her a few brief kisses, loving the sound of her giggles, before he took her lips for a long, deep kiss. The kiss sent shots of desire through their veins. When he lifted his head, Usagi saw that his eyes were hooded and dark with passion. _"Oh man, her kisses are like ambrosia, she's so addicting." _With that last thought he bent to kiss her again. _"Oh my god, he is such an amazing kisser, I've never felt this way before." _He took her bottom lip between his and sucked slightly, enjoying the slight gasp that she let out. His tongue came out to lick her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth for his exploration and then he was coaxing her tongue to play with his. Their tongues did battle as they explored. They broke apart for air, and Mamoru couldn't tear himself away. He started trailing kisses down her chin; he followed her jaw line, until he buried his face in her neck tasting her skin. She let out a soft moan when he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot beneath her ear. Usagi's arms tightened around him one hand exploring his back as the other was buried in his hair as she held his head to her. Mamoru's hands were exploring as well trailing up and down her spine. His kisses trailed back up to her mouth as he kissed her deeper and more powerful than before. Her knees were starting to feel weak, almost as if sensing this Mamoru walked them over to the couch, never breaking their kiss. He bent slightly to lift her up as he sat down with her draped across his lap.

His hands reached up to undo her odangos and let her hair down to float around them. He buried his hands in the wealth of her hair as their kiss continued. Usagi took advantage of the moment to run her hands up and down his chest. She suddenly wanted to know how it would feel to caress his bare chest to see that muscular expanse. Her hands trailed down to the hem of his shirt and slipped her hands underneath. At the feel of her hands on his bare stomach, Mamoru groaned loudly. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes and rasped out; "Wait, we need to stop, if we go any further I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself." Usagi looked deep into his eyes and said; "I don't want to stop. I love you, and I want you, I've never wanted anything more in my life." Mamoru looked at her lovingly; "I love you too. Are you sure? I mean I want you, but I can wait if you're not ready." Usagi just smiled at him before she said; "I'm sure, and I'm ready. Make love to me Mamo-chan." "Usako," was all he said before he swooped down for their most intense kiss yet. He picked her up bridal style and walked to his bedroom.

Once Mamoru entered his room he gently placed Usagi on her feet. His hands went to her shoulders to slowly lower the straps of her dress. He pushed the straps down her arms just as she raised them to help him along. Still not breaking the kiss he pushed the dress down to her hips, he left it there for the moment. He slowly trailed his hands up her torso to her breasts. He paused right before he reached the undersides of her breasts before he turned his hands and cupped them. He tested their weight before he began kneading them softly through her satin pink bra. Usagi moaned softly into their kiss. Mamoru reached behind her and quickly undid her bra clasp and then drew the straps off her shoulders to remove it. Usagi grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to lift it, she wanted to see and feel his bare chest. He helped her by raising his arms and breaking their kiss. They both just looked at each other in awe, before Mamoru once again reached for her breasts. They were perfect, it was as if they were made for his hands, he massaged them, and pinched her hard nipples with his fingers. Usagi was gasping softly from his ministrations and moaned when he started focusing on her sensitive nipples. She reached out to touch his bare skin; he was gorgeous, with his chiseled stomach and well defined pecs. She ran her hands lovingly over every ridge and dip of his chest. His erection was growing harder and harder with every caress of her hands.

Mamoru quickly pushed the rest of her dress off of her so that she was left in only a soft pink thong. He gently lifted her once more to lay her gently on the bed, he laid down beside her. He took in the amazing vision in front of him before he bent his head to breasts. Usagi cried out at the unexpected pleasure of feeling his mouth and tongue on her breasts. Mamoru kissed all over her breasts deliberately avoiding their strained peaks. Usagi was gasping, and softly cried out; "Mamo-chan, please!" At her soft plea, he took her right nipple into his mouth. Usagi immediately arched into him, moaning softly. He began to rasp her nipple with his tongue before he suckled the hard peak. He trailed kisses down the valley between her breasts to give her other nipple the same attention its twin had received. One of Mamoru's hands trailed down her stomach to the small cloth covering her mons. He cupped her over the cloth first, and then began to softly stroke her through it. Usagi thrust her hips into his hand. He applied more pressure to keep her hips on the bed, he slipped his hand under her thong to caress her dewy flesh. She was gasping as he reached further to explore her soft folds.

Mamoru abruptly stood to yank his pants off, leaving him in only his black silk boxers, and to remove her thong. He looked down at her naked form and couldn't quite believe that she was his. "You're a goddess!" Usagi blushed softly and reached for him, he bent down to her and they kissed softly. His hand returned to her mound and began caressing her once more. He broke their kiss to trail kisses down her body, he briefly played with her nipples again before he kissed the undersides of her breasts, along her ribcage before his tongue dipped into her belly button. He kissed lower until he reached the small tuft of hair covering her mound. "Mamo-chan?" He placed a hot kiss on her curls. "Mamo-chan!" His fingers came up to part her folds so that he could lick and explore her entrance with his tongue. His tongue brushed against her clit and she arched into his mouth with another cry. She was getting very wet and he was harder than he could ever remember being. While his tongue was playing with her clit his fingers came to find her entrance. One blunt fingertip eased into her entrance, she was so tight, he pushed his finger into her gently. Usagi began to writhe under his intimate caress as he withdrew his finger only to push it back into to her quickly. She felt a low coiling feeling in her lower belly that started getting tighter as Mamoru began to suck on her clit and move his finger faster and harder. Mamoru could feel her climax building as he gently added another finger in beside the first. As soon as Usagi felt him add that second finger, she vision went white, and she screamed out his name as she soared into her first orgasm.

Mamoru watched as Usagi went over the edge; it was the most arousing sight he had ever seen in his life. He quickly shed his boxers as he reached into his night stand to grab a condom. He placed the condom on his erection and turned back to Usagi. She was observing him with half lidded eyes filled with desire. He climbed back on the bed and spread her legs wide as he settled himself in between them. She was still very wet from her orgasm but he still reached down to caress her a bit more, she moaned and threw her head back. He bent his lips to her neck and thrust two fingers inside of her, stretching her and preparing her for what was to come. Her hands were buried in his hair as he removed his fingers and placed his erection at her entrance. She felt his broad head enter her slowly and her body stretching around him. He slowly pushed his way further inside her until he met her barrier. He bent down to capture her lips with his and gave her a fiery kiss as she felt his hips flex as he withdrew from her only to thrust back in through her barrier and to the hilt. Usagi screamed into their kiss, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Usako; the pain will be over soon I promise." He stayed still as he felt her muscles pushing at him trying to adjust to his invasion; it was the most exquisite agony he had ever felt in his life. He gently soothed her trying to get her to relax, he kissed gently before trailing his kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and then to her breasts. Usagi was panting trying to catch her breath as she got over the shock of him being inside of her stretching and filling her. Her body finally began to relax and unwind under his ministrations. As soon as he felt her body go lax beneath him he began to move, gently thrusting in and out of her allowing her to get used to the repetitive invasion. Usagi slowly began to feel the pleasurable heat filling her once more. She began to tentatively rock her hips against his thrusts, feeling bolder when she heard his groan of pleasure. Mamoru let out a long, low groan of pleasure when he felt Usagi begin to move against him. He started alternating between long and slow thrusts and fast and hard thrusts against her g-spot. Usagi was keening beneath him and he could feel her climax building once more. Usagi felt the tightening in her lower belly again and started thrusting against Mamoru harder trying to reach that ecstasy once more. Mamoru began to thrust harder and faster as he felt himself reaching his climax as well. After a few more thrusts Usagi reached her climax, falling into white hot bliss and taking Mamoru with her, both screaming each others names as they went over the edge. Mamoru collapsed over Usagi as he emptied his seed into the condom. _"It's never been like that, and that was just her first time, she's going to be the death of me, but at least I'll die extremely happy!" _

He got up briefly to dispose of the condom before he laid back down beside her and gathered her into his arms. "That was incredible Mamo-chan, thank you." "Yes it was, and no need to thank me it was entirely my pleasure. I love you, Usako." "I love you too." They drifted off to sleep together wrapped in each other's love and warmth.

Two weeks later, they were having a house-warming party for Usagi's new apartment. When Usagi and Mamoru had told the girls and Motoki about their relationship, all they received were shouts about how "it was about time" and "Finally!" Minako came rushing through the door breathing heavily. Usagi asked; "Are you ok Minako?" Minako finally caught her breath and squealed showing Usagi the magazine she had in her hand. "The layout came out, you guys look sooo good!" Everyone gathered around to look at the photos. It was a four photos, the first two were from the first outfits they received when they were looking longingly at one another, the third was when Usagi had tripped and Mamoru had caught her, it looked like she was lying in his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck, and the final picture was them in their formal wear their faces centimeters away about to kiss. Everyone loved the photos and they all said that they would be going out to get copies of that issue. Later that night after everyone had left and it was just Mamoru and Usagi. They were finishing cleaning up, when Mamoru came up behind Usagi and whispered in her ear; "You looked ravishing in those photos Usako." Usagi blushed brightly as she turned to him and said; "Well thank you. You didn't look so bad yourself." They kissed softly and then Mamoru said; "You know what I just realized?" "What?" "We haven't christened your apartment yet!" "Well, we are going to have to do something about that aren't we?" With that said they both hurried laughing and kissing to Usagi's bedroom.

Well, that's it!! Thanks for reading, and please remember to REVIEW!! Thanks mucho!


End file.
